Pippin
(1997 Anime) Takahiro Fujiwara (Movies) |english voice= Jeff Ward (1997 Anime) (Movies) |gender= Male |age = 19 (Golden Age) |height = 190 cm (6'3") |weight = 133 kg (293 lbs) |eyes= |hair= Black |species= Human |status= Deceased |affiliation= Band of the Falcon |previous affiliation= |occupation= Mercenary |previous occupation=Miner |image gallery= yes }} was a member of the original Band of the Falcon. His weapon of choice was a spiked mace. When aiding Guts in the Falcons' escape from the Black Dog Knights, Guts refered to the pair as the "power duo". Appearance He was a large dark-skinned man of indeterminate ethnicity. Pippin's eyes were always closed, and he had a large, wide nose and thick lips as well as large eyebrows. His hair was shaved at the sides and tied into a tail at the back of his head. Pippin was an enormous soldier, bigger than Guts, and contrary to the typical character of such massive men within Berserk, this was used to emphasize his good qualities. Personality Pippin was quiet and very rarely spoke. When he did, it was often to make an important observation or to warn his companions, such as ordering the Falcons to duck against the arrows shot by Midland's soldiers or holding a cup to Guts and telling him to drink. He was depicted as caring and loyal, and was often seen accompanied by Rickert, the youngest member of the Falcons, whom he made sure to protect in battle. He did not seem to get angry easily, retaining his peaceful expression even after being elbowed by an unappreciative Guts. Story Golden Age Arc Strong and loyal, Pippin is a valuable soldier to the Band of the Falcon. He gets along well with almost everyone, particularly Judeau, and will often be a calm voice when strife occurs. Pippin is present in every battle the Falcons are seen to participate in, and after one of them, forcibly drags Guts to a party to corner him into celebrating and enjoying company after seeing the other's sullenness. Pippin is involved in the rescue mission for Griffith, and without his attention and quick action, the rescue party would have been violently killed by the female Bakiraka. Pippin's greatest moment comes during the Eclipse, giving up his life to buy Casca and Judeau time to escape. Though Pippin fought valiantly, he was slowly overwhelmed by the many Apostles acting to kill him. His corpse is later seen hollowed out, used like a puppet to catch Guts off guard by the Count, before it was ripped in half and eaten. His death and the sadistic way his corpse was treated is likely what spurred Guts' furious sadism against the Count in their battle. Abilities Physical Strength: As the largest member of the Falcons, Pippin was incredibly strong able to hoist Guts over his shoulder and carry him away like child, also one swing of his mace could shatter the armored skull of any enemy (even Apostles). Pippin's raw strength was rivaled only by Guts during the Golden Age Arc. Guts even dubbed himself and Pippin the "Band of the Falcon power tag", since they cleaved most enemies apart with ease, especially on horseback. Mining Expertise: As shown during the rescue of Griffith, Pippin had expansive knowledge of mines and gas flow thanks to his former career as a miner. When the Bakiraka assassins set off a gas explosion in the sewer tunnel, Pippin kept calm and smashed a hole though the sewer's roof (with some help from Griffith) so that the fire would travel out the hole and miss him and his companions. Notes * The only time Pippin ever opened his eyes wide was when Casca and Judeau fled during the Eclipse. He opened his eyes and let loose a mighty roar just before meeting his end by the Apostles surrounding him. He squinted when Midland's army was about to attack the Band of the Falcon and right when he noticed the scent of the female Bakiraka's flammable dust during Griffith's rescue and his attempts to break free from the fire. * Many of Pippin's mannerisms coincidentally passed on to Serpico: having his eyes closed the majority of time, being very quiet and polite of word. As well being very intelligent and protective of at least one person (Rickert and Farnese). References Category:Humans Category:Band of the Falcon Category:Mercenaries Category:Nobles Category:Branded Characters Category:Golden Age Arc Characters Category:Deceased Characters